User blog:Krufix/Healing Reduction (Grievous Wounds) - Does it accomplish what it's used for?
It's come to the realization that healing reduction effects are rather common in league. Ignite is obvious, there's usually at least 2 people per team (if not more) who take this summoner spell because of the spike in damage it gives and the ability to counter that nasty Swain, etc. Then there's . This is now quite a popular pickup on APs, it gives quite a lot of AP, a lot of CDR and a little bit of mana regen to boot. But also has a useful effect which reduces an enemy's healing if they get quite low on health. Various champions all have wounding effects on their abilities. Fizz, Katarina, Miss Fortune, Tristana and Varus, they all have in built ways to deal with heals. And then there's the lesser used to boot. One thing is certain though and it's that on every team there will always be 4-5 different ways to inflict Grievous Wounds. ---- The question I really have to ask about this however is that does it actually accomplish what it set out to do? To lower the effects of a heavy healer you're having trouble with? Because what I've been watching is that smaller heals such as Sona and Alistar's are utterly useless when used on someone ignited, but Swain and Mundo hardly blink. Soraka can stand on top of a Varus' corrupted ground and heal herself almost as effectively as normally, whereas Sona would be a waste of mana. The problem is that huge heals are simply to big for grievous wounds to stop, if they burst heal for 400 normally, then they still burst heal for 200. And why this is necessary is because Grievous Wounds are simply too common now. As soon as you ult as Mundo you can bet that you're going to be almost immediately ignited, and you know what, that's fine. Your ult has been balenced around there being so many ignites in the game. And smaller heals suffer because of it. ------- And so I had an idea about a change to how wounding effects work in game. As it stands, every wounding effect lowers all healing and regeneration on the target by 50%. What if all wounding effects lowered the healing and regen on the target by 30%.. but could stack twice if you wanted to make that kind of comitment to shutting down the heal for a maximum of 60% reduction. What this would help solve is that Miss Fortune no longer renders Sona's heals completely redundant, they're now only reduced by 30% which is a managable number for Sona. It still counters her, but does not makes her heal irrelevant. Meanwhile, a mage could make the choice to invest in a Morellonomicon if he really wants to stop that Blue Buffed Swain from healing up to full. It will mean than Swain will passivly heal up much more effectivly, however when it comes to a direct confrontation the now stacking ignite isn't wasted on him. It might also make Exectioner's Calling more attractive on AD champions because it's no longer redundant when combined with ignite, opening up another possible item in their build if every they REALLY dislike how fed that Mundo is getting. As it stands Excecutioner's Calling is one of the least used items in the game. Category:Blog posts